


Happy Birthday Princess

by Queenquinn101



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Feminization, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Pet Names, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenquinn101/pseuds/Queenquinn101
Summary: It's Hyunjin's birthday and I.N is ready to make it special even if they don't leave the house.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Happy Birthday Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my 3rd time writing a fic so please be nice and tell me how to improve and also I know this is late just like I.N's birthday fic was but I wanted to make a birthday fic for Hyunjin too so here it is.

Today was a big day it was Hyunjin's birthday and I.N couldn't be more excited to celebrate the person he loves so much turning a year older. He had everything planned and ready for his princess to have a special day even though they would have to stay home all day. The first thing he made sure to do was send the other members away to jyp for the day so he and hyunjin could at least be alone together today. Which wasn't as simple as it sounds the other boys can be hard to deal with but thank God Chan and Minho could tell how much he wanted to be alone with hyunjin today and got the other boys up and out of there of course not with out some slight teasing words of "have fun" with a wink from Minho and a small dad lecture about making sure to be careful from Chan but after that they were finally gone and he could go wake up his princess. I.N walked to Hyunjin's and his room that they had started sharing due to the fact none of the other boys wanted to be in the same room as them because of certain things the couple got down to and went and sat on the bed "princess it's time to get up" I.N said and gave Hyunjin A kiss on the cheek. "Mmm Innie I need more then that" and with that said I.N lend in to kiss his princess properly on the lips."Now is my princess happy" "yes" "good because I wanted to tell you something" "what?" Hyunjin says blinking his with wide eyes making I.N giggle a bit "I want to tell you happy birthday princess I love you" I.N says and Hyunjin thows himself into I.N's waiting arms "I love you too" Hyunjin says crying "aww baby don't cry" "I can't help it" " it's ok love" I.N says as he wipes Hyunjin's tears away "come on princess I have a whole day planned for us" "ok let's go" Hyunjin says with a smile as they hold hands and leave there bed room.

I.N had meant what he said when he said he had the whole day planned for the two of them. It started out with the breakfast I.N had made and had waiting for Hyunjin when they walked out of the room which Innie feed to Hyunjin. After breakfast I.N ran A bubble bath for Hyunjin that he joined him in "let me clean you up Jinnie" "ok" I.N started cleaning Jinnie's body and Hyunjin could barely take it he started to moan "is my princess horny already and it's only 9am it's nowhere close to it being time for that" "you know I can't help it innie" Hyunjin says and pouts "hey love don't pout be good and let's get out and I'll let you have one of your gifts" hyunjin smiles at this and hops out of the tub excited and I.N giggles at this. Once they are back in there bed room and dry I.N gives Hyunjin one of his gifts that just happens to be a lovey glass butt plug with a lovey pink glass rose inside and a very cute pink cock ring with a little bow made on it. "So princess what do you say we try these out seens your such a horny girl" "please master" hyunjin begs blushing "ok then lay down doll" Hyunjin didn't need to be told twice he laid himself out for his master and opens his legs. I.N gets between them and opens the bottle of lube and starts to open up Hyunjin "your always so tight doll" I.N says and Hyunjin just moans "Innie I'm ready just put it in" Hyunjin begs some more "ok love here it comes" I.N says pushing the whole toy into Hyunjin. Hyunjin let's out loud moan and tightens around the toy " do you like that doll" "yes master its so big" "hm I know that's because it's custom just for my slut. do you like it" "oh yes master it makes me wanna cum" "no your lucky it's your birthday and I'm letting you have something in your pussy besides me" I.N says as he put the cock ring on Hyunjin "no cumming" "sorry master princess won't com I'll be a good doll" "good girl now let's get dressed we have other things to do and I have way more presents for you".

The rest of the day went on with I.N giving Hyunjin tons of gifts and waiting on him hand and foot and watching lots of movies while cuddling and making out. Finally it was time for dinner and I.N made Hyunjin his favourite foods and then brought out a cake and sang happy birthday too him "close your eyes and make a wish and then I have one more gift for you" "another gift I.N I can't you've already given me too much" " just do it this is the last one" "fine" Hyunjin says and closes his eyes to blow out the candles and when he opens his eyes I.N is on one knee and Hyunjins whole world stops "Hwang Hyunjin you are the love of my life,the reason I get up in the morning and keep going in this world,you are kind,caring,talented and beautiful in ever way,you make me a better person and you complete me,you are my soulmate and twin flame and most of all you are the love of my life Hyunjin will you please marry me." Hyunjin had tears running down his face as he therw himself in I.N's arms for the second time that day "yes yes yes a million times yes Innie I love you" Hyunjin sobbed into I.N's chest. "Don't cry Jinnie my love" "I can't help it I'm so happy Innie I love you" "I love you too now let me help you stop crying" I.N says as he kisses Hyunjin.

The two stumble into there bed room kissing and losing clothes as they go and fall on the bed "your beautiful doll" I.N says in between kisses "I want you Innie please I've been good all day" Hyunjin begs "you have princess and I'm so proud of you" I.N says " Now let's get this plug out of you and me inside" "yes yes please Innie please" I.N slowly pulls the plug out and lays it to the side then adds lube on his fingers and even went as far as to squirt some in Hyunjin making him squirm, then he starts to stretch Hyunjin out all the while Hyunjin is a moaning mess above him " please master no more princesses pussy is ready please just fuck me" Hyunjin begs. I.N pulls his fingers out and lines up and says "anything for my princess" as he trushed his whole cock in Hyunjin hitting his sweet spot dead on "ahhh" Hyunjin scream\moaned "please keep going Innie master harder faster I love you just please don't stop" Hyunjin sobbed "shh it's ok doll I got you" I.N said as he pounded Hyunjin and went in for a kiss. I.N speed up until Hyunjin was begging again " please master take off the cock ring princess needs to cum" "ok seens it's your birthday master will take it off and you come when ever your ready love" "ok" and with that the ring was pulled off and I.N pounded in to Hyunjin as hard and fast as he could always hitting Hyunjin's sweet spot "ahh ahh Innie I'm gonna cum I can't hold it" "then don't Jinnie come on princess cum for me cum for master" I.N said and that's all it took for Hyunjin to cum all over himself. I.N kept going he was also very close when Hyunjin says "come on Innie cum in my pussy" and thats all it took for I.N to push in deep one last time and let it all out in his princess. "Innie let's cuddle" "anything for you love" as they both lay down and feel sleep start to take them over I.N asks "did you enjoy you birthday" "yes it was the best one I've ever had" Hyunjin says looking at his engagement ring barely able to keep his eyes open "go to sleep love" I.N says and cuddles close to Hyunjin. It didn't take long for Hyunjin to fall asleep and as I.N looked at his sleeping lover he says one last time "happy birthday princess".

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is I hope someone enjoyed it and didn't think it sucked. I'm still getting use to the whole writing thing and am trying to figure out my writing style and I'm still really new at writing smut so it's probably really bad but please please comment because feed back would really help.


End file.
